


Drive

by flimflam99



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: Sherlock needs Molly's help for a case, but then realises that she can't drive........





	Drive

“It’s too far to drive, why can’t we just take the train?” John asked exasperatedly. Sherlock frowned at him.

“It’s only six hours, with the three of us that two hours each.” Sherlock casually leant against a desk and crossed his legs in front of him. John huffed.

“Three? You, me and who else?”

“Molly, of course” Sherlock snapped, glancing at the woman sat at a desk the other side of the room, scribbling away and paying them no attention whatsoever. Sherlock sighed inwardly. Long gone were the days when he couldn’t be in the same room as Molly without her being constantly aware of his presence, he missed that.

“Molly?” John practically shouted in amazement. Sherlock watched Molly’s head shoot up and glare at them both.

“What? What is it?” She asked. She signed her name in the report with a flourish and then stood up and made her way over, absentmindedly rubbing her neck as she did so. “What’s the matter?”

“Yes, Molly.” Sherlock answered John before turning to Molly. “I was just explaining to John that if we all share the driving, it won’t be too far to drive to Cornwall.”

“But I can’t…….” Molly began before Sherlock interrupted her impatiently.

“This is important, Molly, it’s for a case, an extremely important case.” He added at the end.

“Well I’m sorry but I can’t help…”

“Molly, please” Sherlock put on his puppy dog face. Molly rolled her eyes and Sherlock pouted.

“I can’t. I can’t drive, Sherlock” She replied quickly before he could open his mouth and interrupt again.

“What?!!” Sherlock looked shocked as though Molly has just told him she’d given birth to kittens. “You can’t drive? Why can’t you drive?”

“Because I’ve never had lessons, Sherlock. I’ve never needed to. Right, I’m off to get lunch, do you want anything?” Both Sherlock and John shook their heads and Molly headed out the door.

\----------------------------------------

“Put it into first and then slowly raise your foot off the clutch, no don’t press too hard on the accelerator.” 

The car stalled and they both lurched forward a bit in their seat belts. 

“Try again, Molly.” Molly tried again and this time they went down the road, bunny hopping all the way for several seconds until the car stalled again.

“This is hopeless, Sherlock. Why did I let you talk me into this?” Molly turned the engine off, racked up the handbrake and slumped forward over the steering wheel. “I don’t want to learn to drive, Sherlock.”

“I need you to able to drive, Molly. It was most inconvenient having Mrs Hudson with us last week, the woman would not stop talking. I’ve only just got over my headache and John is still having nightmares over that cow she nearly ran over.” Sherlock brushed his hands over his hair. Molly bit her lip and tried not to giggle.

“Please have another go, Molly. It was much better this time, the bunny hops were slightly better…..” Sherlock trailed off, even he knew that was a lie and he was sure there was a scorch mark on the tarmac of Mycroft’s pristine drive that they were using.

“So, remember, mirror, signal, manoeuvre. Get the car into first. First, Molly!, no no, that’s third. Don’t rev the engine so much. For God’s sake Molly now we’re going backwards!!”

\-------------------------------

All was quiet at Baker Street later that night. Molly was snuggled next to Sherlock on the sofa, they were both half asleep, the lights were off, only the firelight creating a warm cosy glow in the room. Molly sighed softly and nuzzled her face into Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock groaned and Molly instantly felt guilty, moving slightly away from him.

“How’s your head?” She asked nervously. Sherlock opened his eyes and glared at her. He had a huge bruise on his forehead.

“It’s fine.” He huffed. “Just, please remember to take the car out of gear, before taking your foot of the clutch next time.”

“There won’t be a next time, not with you anyway.” Sherlock sat up and opened his mouth. “I really enjoyed today, despite nearly sending you through the windscreen! But I think I need proper lessons” Molly finished quickly, smiling winningly at him and Sherlock reluctantly nodded.

“You’re probably right.” He sulked.

“Besides, there are other things, better things, I can spend my time doing with you.” Molly eyed him meaningfully. Sherlock brightened up considerably.

“Yes, you’re right.” He pulled her back against him and Molly obligingly lifted her face for a kiss. Unfortunately, Sherlock bent his head at the same time.

“Ow, my head!”


End file.
